Abra seus olhos
by imnotlarry
Summary: Se seu melhor amigo sumisse por 10 meses da sua vida, sem explicações ou motivos... o que você faria? [OneShot]


A taça de vinho pousava na mesa de centro improvisada, uma mesa de acampamento dobrável, que foi extremamente útil. O apartamento novo, que ainda era novidade para Rose e Pantufas, seu gato, ainda estava lotado de caixas e plástico bolha. Pantufas ainda procurava algum lugar para chamar de seu, no momento a caixa da televisão parecia o mais confortável.

Rose estava exausta. Ainda faltava muitas caixas para desempacotar, mas não tinha ânimo e nem coragem suficiente para isso. Olhou para o relógio, ainda 22h. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha e abriu sua geladeira: água, castanhas e três vinhos.

Rose encheu sua taça novamente, sem cerimônias. Ela merecia comemorar. Voltando para a sala, sentou-se no sofá e suspirou feliz. Fazia 2 anos que dividia um apartamento com três amigas da faculdade, e ter o próprio cantinho foi uma realização.

Escutou o celular tocar mas não conseguiu alcançar a tempo, uma ligação perdida e uma mensagem. Quando Rose desbloqueou o celular sentiu cada centímetro do seu corpo congelar. Scorpius Malfoy. Seu melhor amigo desde o colégio e que por algum motivo, até então desconhecido, pararam de se falar há quase 10 meses.

Deveria abrir a mensagem? Deveria retornar a ligação?

A dúvida lhe fez afastar o celular e dar mais um gole no vinho, grande e ardido gole. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem e depois de alguns minutos pensando o porquê dele aparecer de volta assim, a curiosidade foi maior do que sua raiva. Sem hesitar desbloqueou o celular e abriu a mensagem.

Scorpius às 22h08

"Hey, sei que você provavelmente está com raiva de mim, e não tiro sua razão....

mas eu preciso me explicar

e devolver seus vinis

e se você quiser uma pizza

Hoje."

Rose às 22h20

Sim, estou brava.

Me mudei. Meu novo endereço Rua das Alvoradas 101 apto 98.

Não esquece os vinis do Deftones.

Scorpius às 22h21

Okay. E a pizza?

Rose às 22h21

Se você conseguir se explicar e me convencer a voltar a falar contigo, pode ser.

Scorpius às 22h22

Em 30min to aí.

Rose sorriu sem perceber. Pela oportunidade de cutucar Scorpius de indiretas? Por saudades do seu melhor amigo? Não saberia dizer. Deu mais um gole no vinho e foi para o banho. Por mais que quisesse parecer estar indiferente ele não precisava sentir seu cheiro de mudança.

A água quente escorria como uma massagem em seu corpo, estava morta por causa da mudança, que a deixara ocupada há quase dois dias, e que ainda não estava nem perto de acabar. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar que estava ansiosa de vê-lo. Até porque quando ele chegasse não poderia sorrir. Rose era orgulhosa, e se orgulhava disso.

Viraram inseparáveis nos últimos 4 anos de Hogwarts, não que isso deixassem suas famílias felizes. Mas eles não se importavam nem um pouco com isso. Eles se aproximaram durantes as aulas de poção, ela era ótima em identificar os ingredientes e ele em montar a receita.

"Scor, isso não é uma mexa de cavalo hebráico, é de lebre" Rose tirou imediatamente o punhado de fios das mãos do loiro, que lhe deu um sorriso com o canto da boca.

"O que poderia acontecer, afinal?" Scorpius mexeu a poção amarela que borbulhava inquietamente.

"Feder durante dias, provavelmente" Rose estava séria, arrumou os óculos no rosto e folheou um livro surrado "Ó, fica de olho na cor, se ficar verde vamos ter que jogar fora".

O professor Finn Letter chegou no balcão da dupla sorrateiramente e fez um sinal de aprovação. Analisou o cheiro, a cor e textura da poção.

"Gosto de como vocês dois trabalham juntos, sigam a orientação um do outro que serão os melhores da turma!" Os dois se encararam sorridentes mas levemente corados, não gostavam de chamar tanta atenção. Mas Letter tinha toda razão.

Saiu do banho e vestiu uma camiseta branca e um short de pijama cinza. Pegou a garrafa de vinho, que já estava chegando metade e se serviu mais da bebida. Hoje parecia necessário.

…

Pelas contas de Rose já tinha se passado mais de uma hora e Scorpius ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida. À essa altura já estava na sua segunda (ou terceira?) taça de vinho. Já sentia suas bochechas quentes. Olhou o celular, nada. Como se estivesse adivinhando, a campainha tocou.

Junto com a taça caminhou até a porta e contou até três antes de abrir.

"1, 2, 3…" Contou mentalmente e girou a chave logo em seguida.

Qual seria a palavra certa para usar? Felicidade com um misto de nervosismo? Rose conseguiu observar cada milímetro do rosto de Scorpius em segundos, nas dobrinhas que os cantos dos olhos acinzentados faziam quando ele sorria… porque era assim que ele estava. Sorrindo. Sentiu uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. Notara que ele estava com uma barba cheia, deixava seu rosto mais comprido e rústico. Não conseguiu não responder com um sorriso, por mais que quisesse se manter orgulhosa.

"Oi" ele disse diminuindo o sorriso, mas sem tirá-lo do rosto.

"Oi, pentelho" respondeu, tentando fingir fechar a cara, sem sucesso. Reparou só agora que ele carregava uma caixa de papelão consideravelmente grande nos braços "Você trouxe toda sua coleção de vinis para se redimir?" Deu um passo para trás, abrindo a porta completamente. Num gesto para ele entrar.

O loiro soltou uma risada leve, deixando a caixa no chão quase que imediatamente.

"Não repara a bagunça, faz nem dois dias que cheguei nesse apartamento" Rose falou trancando a porta e dando um gole no seu vinho antes de pousar a taça no móvel da tv.

"Sério que você ta falando isso pra mim?" Scorpius sorriu para Rose e observou o apartamento. "Aconchegante aqui, combina com você. Tem mais disso que você está bebendo?"

"Tem coisas que nunca mudam, né?" disse a ruiva rindo. Mas não se alongou, até seus olhares se encontrarem novamente. Não sabia compreender o que sentiu, um choque teria tido um impacto menor, com certeza. A sensação é que seu coração estava derretendo e a vontade de abraçá-lo veio como um fôlego. Notou os olhos tão cinzas de Scorpius, tinha algo diferente neles. Parecia que ele tinha tanto a lhe dizer… mas no momento só o queria perto.

Assistiu Scorpius se aproximar e imediatamente se encaixou em seu peito. Ele a apertou ainda mais no abraço, e pousou seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça ruiva.

"Você é um idiota" Rose falou com a bochecha pressionada na sua camisa xadrez, que tinha o cheiro amadeirado, tão característico dele. Se aninhou em seu peito como um gato faria. Dengo, como sempre tiveram um com o outro. "E eu odeio você por sumir."

"Eu sei. E você não me odeia não… te conhecendo bem, se me odiasse eu nem estaria aqui" Scorpius sorria e ergueu o queixo dela delicadamente, num impulso. Ficaram estranhamente perto demais… e aos poucos o loiro mudou sua expressão sorridente para claramente desnorteado e voltou a abraçá-la.

Rose ouviu os batimentos dele descompassados e por um segundo ficou sem entender. E no segundo seguinte perguntou-se por quê tinha gostado disso.

"Estou nervoso. Confesso que esperava que você me recebesse de outro jeito…" sentiu o sorriso sem graça surgir na sua boca "algo como 'você só entra aqui se explicando', sabe?"

"Eu quero que você se explique, sim. Estou brava, sim. Obrigada por me lembrar." Rose saiu do abraço lentamente e o encarou "Mas minhas saudades de você estava muita também."

Sorriram juntos e Scorpius a puxou para o abraço de novo. Dessa vez Rose passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, ficando nas pontas do pés. O toque da mão dele em sua cintura, tão firme, lhe passou uma segurança como há muito não sentia... seu nariz estava justamente na curva de seu pescoço, o cheiro dele inebriou seus sentidos.

Rose, o que está passando na sua cabeça? Perguntou-se.

Saiu do abraço, e encontrou mais uma vez seus olhos. Pareciam tão confusos quanto os seus. Ficou com vontade de perguntar o que raios aconteceu aqui? Mas acabou perguntando: "Você quer vinho?"

Recebeu um aceno positivo e um sorriso como resposta. Caminhou até a cozinha e voltou rapidamente com uma taça e uma garrafa do vinho que já bebia. Serviu a taça de Scorpius e completou a sua. Brindaram silenciosamente.

"Acho que você tem muito o que me dizer, né?" Rose sentou-se no sofá, enquanto o loiro caminhava pelo apartamento, indo até a janela e voltando.

"Tenho sim, só não sei como." Scorpius riu e levou uma das mãos para a nuca, sorrindo sem graça. "Acho que começar com um desculpas é um bom começo, certo?" o loiro a observou assentir e respirou fundo.

"Desculpa por sumir. Desculpa por não responder suas mensagens, suas ligações… eu só não estava sabendo lidar com algumas coisas." ele não conseguiu manter o contato visual com Rose.

"Lidar com o que?"

Scorpius deu um grande gole no vinho, como se estivesse bebendo coragem.

"Complicado dizer isso sem ser de uma vez. Você lembra do casamento do seu primo? Que fui como seu acompanhante?" Perguntou enquanto sentava-se do lado de Rose. Ela se pegou observando a curva do pescoço de Scorpius, em sua cabeça por 1 milésimo de segundo que poderia beijar aquela curvinha. Colocou a mão no rosto discretamente, como se aquilo fosse afastar seus pensamentos.

"Lembro, e foi incrível. Mas não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar, Scor" disse.

"Sim, foi incrível. Você estava linda. Em anos de amizade acho que nunca nos divertimos tanto…" Scorpius riu enquanto a olhava nos olhos, ela respondeu com um sorriso, concordando.

"Foi um festão mesmo."

"Naquele dia eu não queria ficar longe de você por um segundo. Naquele dia eu te vi de uma maneira diferente, tudo em você parecia me encantar" Scorpius fechou os olhos, como de lembrasse dos detalhes "Eu quis tanto te abraçar e nunca mais soltar… " Scorpius disse e Rose apenas tentava processar tudo. Petrificada.

O loiro a observou em choque e um sorriso confuso surgiu nos seus lábios. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, desviando sua atenção dos olhos de Rose para a taça em suas mãos.

"Depois daquele dia eu não consegui te ver de outro jeito. Me vi apaixonado por você, e você depois de duas semanas se enrolou com o Abel. Eu não soube lidar. Me afastei, porque tava realmente foda." Scorpius disse tudo isso olhando para a taça. "Doeu te ver com outra pessoa, doía você me pedindo conselhos… lutei demais pra evitar esse sentimento. Mas você estava feliz, quer dizer... Ele te faz feliz".

"Fez por um tempo, sim. Mas você está atrasado. Terminamos há 6 meses atrás"

Scorpius a olhou rapidamente, abriu a boca em surpresa, que logo se transformou em um discreto sorriso.

"Desculpa por ter sumido…" O loiro disse, a olhando novamente. Ainda com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas observou as próprias mãos. Por um instante queria ler os pensamentos de Rose.

Enquanto Rose não soube mais o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Sua reação foi abraçá-lo, e foi o que fez. Um pouco de mal jeito, ela se debruçou em suas costas e envolveu seu pescoço, encaixando seu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Eu senti muito a sua falta." Rose disse, estremecendo dos fios do cabelo à ponta dos pés. O cheiro dele mexeu com a sua consciência.

Ele envolveu suas mãos com as dela, num gesto de carinho e concordou silenciosamente.

…

Passou-se algum tempo e eles já estavam alterados, largados no sofá. Rindo um do outro e lembrando os tempos de Hogwarts. Scorpius tinha colocado os vinis para tocar, e bem baixinho tocava Snow Patrol.

"Aliás, lembrei que você me deve uma pizza." Rose disse, com a voz um pouco mole.

"É verdade! Será que ainda dá tempo?" Scorpius tirou o celular do bolso. 1h30 da manhã. Fez uma cara de decepcionado. "Vou ficar te devendo mesmo". O loiro deitou no sofá, com a cabeça em direção à Rose e fechou os olhos.

Rose estava tão confusa e tinha tantas perguntas que queria fazer. Tantas coisas do passado… que agora, ligando os pontos, faziam tanto sentido! As vezes em que ele a abraçava repentinamente em Hogwarts e como amava quando ele fazia isso. Como ele não havia escondido seu mau humor de ciúmes quando disse que Tom Hawks a tinha convidado para o Baile de Inverno, e que gostou de sua reação. Tantas coisas!

Ela já se sentia atraída por Scor antes mesmo dele ter declarado. Só nunca se permitiu. E queria tanto sentí-lo perto, experimentar. Que mal faria?

"Scor?" Chamou baixinho.

"Hum?" Ele resmungou sem abrir os olhos.

"Você topa brincar?" Rose perguntou, com a coragem e a malícia que o vinho lhe despertava. O loiro sentou novamente e a encarou, curioso. "É uma coisa besta. Você só vai ter que fechar os olhos, sem se mexer… só se eu permitir ou se eu ordenar."

"Okay?... eu fico aqui?" Scor parecia confuso, mas naquela altura do campeonato… "É tipo um 'reizinho mandou'?"

"Isso!" Rose riu com a comparação. "Fica sentado ai e feche os olhos. Se for se mexer, pergunte. Se quiser que eu pare, só falar"

O loiro concordou e Rose o observou fechar os olhos.

Vagarosamente a ruiva levantou do sofá. Observou todo o corpo de Scorpius… esbelto, de pernas compridas. Ele era tão bonito, sempre fora. Rose queria tanto sentí-lo perto, seu calor... sentou no colo do loiro lentamente, encaixando-se no quadril dele, ficando frente a frente com o loiro. E permitiu-se tocá-lo.

Com uma das mãos ela acariciou seu rosto, fazendo um caminho com as pontas dos dedos por todos seus traços. Repousou sua outra mão no peito de Scorpius, sentiu seu coração disparado e a respiração pesada.

"Quer que eu pare?" Rose perguntou enquanto deslizava seus dedos à sua mandibula. Hesitou um pouco a resposta. Não queria parar.

"Não mesmo." O loiro falou quase num susurro "Queria te tocar."

"Então me toca" Respondeu e nem um milésimo de segundo depois ele a pegou pelas coxas e a aproximou-se mais ainda dele. Rose conseguia sentir a respiração quente em seu rosto e como ele pulsava forte. As mãos dele apertavam suas pernas e subia por suas costas, apertando sua cintura suavemente.

"Abra seus olhos." Rose pediu, quase num sussurro, ofegante e urgente. Sua boca estava tão perto da dele quando ele abriu os olhos, como em uma câmera lenta ela pôde ler seus olhos, desejo, carinho… então finalmente o beijou. Sem pressa, sem pensar. A sintonia irradiava, como se tivessem feito aquilo outras vezes, o encaixe era perfeito. Apenas sentindo um ao outro. Uma saudade urgente.

Eles não saberiam em qual momento pararam de se beijar e muito menos quando se encontraram nus, suados e ofegantes no colchão do quarto. Mas quando despertaram ao mundo real novamente, já estava amanhecendo.

Os dois encaravam o teto, recuperando a respiração ainda ofegante. Olharam-se extasiados.

"Fique." Rose disse, tocando o rosto de Scorpius. "Entenda como quiser".

Scorpius riu, a puxando para mais perto e a envolvendo em seus braços. Fez um longo caminho de beijos do seu ombro ao seu pescoço. Parecia tão certo.

"Fico. Eu não me atrevo a passar mais um minuto sem você".


End file.
